For Those Nights I Can't Remember
by moosmiles
Summary: It’s been almost a year and finally, Clare’s back at Degrassi, but she won’t talk to anyone, but Alli. KC will do anything to figure Clare out, even break up with Jenna. Klare. Kenna. Jalli.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: For Those Nights I Can't Remember_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Chapter: 1_

_Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

_Summary: It's been almost a year and finally, Clare's back at Degrassi, but she won't talk to anyone, but Alli. KC will do anything to figure Clare out, even break up with Jenna. Klare. Kenna. Jalli._

_Comments: Listen to the song "For Those Nights I Can't Remember" by Hedly. It reminded me so much of KC and Clare and fitted this story._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. _

**D:TNG**

Clare sighed, looking into the mirror propped up on its red oak stand and tilted her head to the side while playing with her straight chin length hair. "Do I look okay?"

Alli looked up from the bed where she was laying, reading a magazine and rolled her eyes, annoyed, "Clare, you look fine."

Clare turned back to Alli and pursed her lips together. "How is he?" she asked softly.

Alli smiled, propping up on her elbows because she was suddenly intrested and nodded, "He's doing good." She flipped the magazine closed and sat up, asking curiously, "Are you too going to, like, get back together?"

Clare pushed her short hair out of her face with an eye roll and grabbed her makeup kit off her nightstand and started applying her eyeliner while trying to come up with an answer for her friend.

A scream sounded through the house followed by extreme crying before Clare could answer.

"Clare!" Judy Edwards, Clare's mother, shouted up the stairs from wherever she was in the house getting ready.

Clare's eyes went wide with a roll as she headed out of her room next door to the nursery with Alli right behind her like a shadow. Clare picked up the infant boy from his crib with a weary smile, cooing, "Hey Kent." She bounced around the blue room carefully, soothing him slowly. She looked at Alli and smiled sweetly, "Will you please take him while I finish getting ready? Please, Alli?"

Alli sighed dramatically and held her arms out, "Give him here."

Clare grinned, placing him gently in Alli's arms, "Thank you." She rushed back to her room to finish her preparing.

Alli picked up Kent's blue blanket and walked to Clare's room, sitting down on her bed. "So who's watching him while you're in school?" she asked while making kissy faces at Kent and rubbing his tiny arm with her index finger. She placed the blanket on the bed spread and wrapped him up before holding him in her arms again.

Clare bit her bottom lip while in thought, pushing a stray strand of red hair from her face and placed her eye makeup brush against the bronze eye shadow until it was covered enough. "I think Nana's staying with him today. Mom leaves at ten for a business meeting, so until then, it'll be her." She carefully applied the eye shadow to her eyes.

Alli nodded, looking down at Kent in awe. "Hi Prince. Did I tell you you're precious today?" she cooed. She glanced up at Clare, "He's getting bigger. And he has a few brown hairs."

"His father's hair. And his eyes," Clare interrupted her friend and then bit her lip as the thought of Kent's father filled her mind, as he often did when she'd feel lonely. She felt lonely an awful lot too

"You have brown hair in your baby pictures," Alli stated factually, looking up at Clare and hoping she made her feel better.

"Clare! Are you ready?" Judy shouted at her daughter again from downstairs.

"Coming!" Clare hollered back, getting up and grabbing her purse and slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She looked at Alli and reached out for Kent.

Alli handed him back easily, getting up and left them alone.

Clare looked at Kent and smiled sadly, "Hey Baby. I'm going to school now, okay?" She felt him squirm a bit to get comfortable and held him closer in a swaddle to comfort him. She started down the stairs, Kent resting in her arms against her chest. She finally reached the front door where her mom and Alli were waiting. "Mom, I can't leave him."

"Nonsense," Judy insisted. "Go put him in his car seat and then Kent and I will drop you and Alli off on your first day back. You've put too much work into keeping up to drop it all now, Clare."

Clare rolled her eyes with a sigh and walked out the door with Kent securely in her arms.

**D:TNG**

KC shoved his backpack in his locker and, feeling paranoid with his girlfriend watching him, looked at Jenna, who was just standing there watching him. "Can I help you?" he asked, looking in his locker for his calculus book.

Jenna eyed him up and down as if he were some sort of territory she was protecting, stating in a snobby tone, "If you think for five seconds that just because Clare Edwards is back that you're leaving me to get with her…"

KC perked up for the first time in his entire eight month relationship with Jenna and his eyes went wide with glee and excitement. "Clare's back," he repeated Jenna's words before he slammed his locker shut and rushed off to find Clare Edwards.

"Hey!" Jenna shouted after him, stomping her foot in a raging fit. "KC Guthrie! Get back here."

KC ran as fast as he could to the school entrance. He looked around and saw through the glass of the admissions office that Clare was standing there. Her hair was chin length and she had a green and black checker patterned purse with her brown with pink lining backpack, but other than that, she look like the same Clare he had seen during finals last year.

**D:TNG**

Clare sighed, looking from Ms. Hatzolakos to her mother, who was holding Kent as if to make Clare's situation easier, "I dunno if I can do this."

Ms. Hatzolakos smiled, nodding, "Clare, I am one hundred percent positive that you will be just fine going back to Degrassi."

Judy smiled, stating her agreement with the school's principal, "See, Clare. You'll do just fine."

Clare frowned sadly, looking at Kent and touched his cheek. "I love you. Be very good, Bumble Bee." She kissed his forehead and left the office alone before she could get any more emotional.

Clare froze when her eyes came upon KC Guthrie.

KC stood before her, a huge smile on his face. He opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. He searched his mind quickly and spoke softly, "Clare…"

Clare shook her head at him, hurt clearly shining in her eyes and just walked away as fast as she could to the media room for her first class.

**D:TNG**

KC sat in the seat behind Clare in Psychology, watching her in awe and smiling at her back in a daze.

Jenna sat in the desk beside him and rose an eyebrow, eyeing him carefully as he watched Clare. She dropped her pencil on the floor purposely. When she went to get it with her foot, she slammed her foot down on KC's instead.

KC's jaw dropped and he turned to Jenna, his face turning red with anger. His eyes narrowed and he looked down at the pencil and then back at Jenna.

"Oops," Jenna mouthed, kicking her pencil back to herself and leaned down, picking it up gracefully.

KC rolled his eyes and went back to doting on Clare while the newly returned brainiac girl in the seat before him took notes.

Clare knew KC was watching her. She could feel his eyes like they were burning a laser through the back of her head. She bit her bottom lip as it trembled and closed her eyes before tears could well in them. She shook away the feeling, looking back up to listen to the lecture her psychology teacher was giving.

**D:TNG**

Clare sat at a lunch table with Alli and sighed, running a hand through her hair before poking at the salad in the plastic container she had brought from home with a fork.

Alli frowned in concern, "Clare, you need to eat."

Clare shook her head, shoving the container away, "I'm not hungry."

"You have to get used to not having him around," Alli stated, taking a bite of her apple.

KC sat down next to Clare. "You don't have to get used to not having anyone around. Leave her alone, Alli," he said, trying to defend Clare. He gave her a charming million-dollar smile.

Clare's eyes went wide. "What are you doing here? Where's Jenna?" she asked.

"Jenna has a different lunch. She doesn't own me," KC replied. "And why should you get to have a say in who I'm with? You haven't talked to me since… hmmm… what was it… June seventh last year." He looked at her with a painful longing and touched her hand she had laid on the tabletop. "I miss you, Clare."

Clare immediately pulled her hand back from his touch as if it were a reflex. She looked at him in disgust and shook her head, "Don't touch me. Ever." She stood up, grabbing her container and walked away while closing it shut.

KC frowned, furrowing his brow in confusion. He looked at Alli, "Alli, what the hell's going on?"

Alli shrugged nonchalantly, not wanting to give away Clare's secret.

**D:TNG**

Clare slammed the front door to her house shut behind her. She started for the stairs, but stopped when she saw out of the corner of her eye that her grandmother was on the couch with Kent nestled in her arms. She turned around and headed quietly into the living room. She leaned down and her grandmother willingly let Clare take him without one word. Clare held him tight, never wanting to let go of him again, and kissed his head.

"How was your first day back, Sweetie?" Nana asked sweetly.

Clare kept her eyes on Kent the entire time she spoke to her grandmother, "It sucked. But luckily, I only have until June before I graduate."

Nana smiled encouragingly, "It will get better. I know you, Clare. You've got that strong Edwards heart. You'll get through this."

Clare just gave her a weak smile and gave the top of Kent's head another kiss before laying her head ever so gently against the infant's as if to comfort him, even though she needed it more at the moment.

Nana sighed, suggesting, "Why don't you take him upstairs, cuddle for a little, feed him, and lay him for a nap. I just changed him, so he should be good for a while. I'll clean up and make you some dinner."

Clare smiled at the idea and nodded, "We'll be upstairs."


	2. Chapter 2: No Air

_Title: For Those Nights I Can't Remember_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Chapter: 2. No Air_

_Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

_Summary: It's been almost a year and finally, Clare's back at Degrassi, but she won't talk to anyone, but Alli. KC will do anything to figure Clare out, even break up with Jenna. Klare. Kenna. Jalli._

_Comments: Listen to the song "For Those Nights I Can't Remember" by Hedly. It reminded me so much of KC and Clare and fitted this story. This chapter is titled "No Air" like the song by Jordan Sparks, but the Glee TV Show version because Lea Michelle has purer voice._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. _

KC lay back on his bed, staring at the white ceiling above him. He hadn't stopped thinking about the look on Clare's face when he touched her hand at lunch earlier that day. The look of loneliness. Fear. Anger. Want. All pushed out in one second was horrifying. But the look that terrified him the most. The look that stabbed him right in the heart was that of abandonment.

He had abandoned her. No. He tensed, clutching his fists and clenching his jaw. No. She had abandoned him. Not the other way around. He would have never left her alone. She left him alone. She has no right at all to dare make the face of abandonment to him.

_June 7, 2014. The night was warm, sticky warm and the stars shone so bright that KC swore he could see Clare's face like they were in a well lit room instead of lying beside the fire he had made them not long before now._

_KC lay beside Clare, facing her and it took everything in him not to touch her in the passionate way he had at prom. He gazed into her bright blue eyes; the brightest he had ever seen them before, yet something was different about them tonight. He swore he saw a small glint of sorrow in her eyes, but he ignored it, passing it off as senior jitters._

_"KC," Clare said, her voice barely about a whisper, her eyes dropping to the black blanket below them. "I love you."_

_KC smiled softly, reaching out and cupping her cheek. He tilted her face up to look at him and hunched over more, touching foreheads with her. "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him so they were pressed up against each other. "I love you so much," he replied in contentment._

_Clare closed her eyes, resting her ear against his chest and listened to his heartbeat._

_After several minutes of silence and cuddling up with her, KC thought Clare was sleep, only to hear her squeak out, "Promise you'll never hate me?"_

_KC blinked, freezing up and speechless. He was totally taken aback by this. Clare Edwards, the same girl he had just told not even five minutes ago that he loved her, was asking him to never hate her. Where the hell was this coming from?_

_"KC?" Clare's voice was a bit stronger this time and she dared to meet his hazel eyes with her intense blue ones, taking his face in her hands. "Promise me," she demanded, her body becoming tense._

_KC reached up and grabbed her wrists gently, staring back in her eyes, "I promise I'll never hate you," he stated, his heart breaking at the thought of her even having to ask him to make such a deal._

_Clare relaxed with a nod and leaned back into him with a soft sigh. She laid her head in the crook of his neck and nestled up in his arms._

_KC wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back gently to soothe her. Something was wrong and it worried him. It worried him severely._

KC squeezed his shut eyes tight as they welled up with tears, his emotion of abandonment and longing set in his system. He knew if he didn't cry, he'd be sick. But if he didn't be sick, he'd cry and what with where he lived, who he lived with, he couldn't cry. He reached behind his head, grabbing his pillow and screamed his lungs into the comforting object, gripping it so tight, his hands turned snow white.

He turned on his side, looking at the picture of Clare. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, her face burned into his memory so that was all he could think about. He hugged his pillow close to himself and sighed into it.

**D:TNG**

Clare sat at her desk, trying to figure out what to write for her paper for Ms. Sauve's Emotional Writing class. She had a sling wrapped around her with Kent sleeping in it to keep him near, but she didn't have to hold him at the same time.

She bit her bottom lip as she started to type and then groaned, hitting the back space. "I have nothing to write about, Kent," she said, knowing he didn't even hear her because he was asleep. It comforted her knowing she had another person, even though he was an infant, around so it didn't seem as though she was completely mental when she talked to herself.

She tilted her head to the side, looking at her son, "What should I write about?" She brushed a finger against his cheek and smiled, "Should I write about you? Huh?"

She stopped. She was cooing him and he was already asleep. Something about what his pediatrician said. Some bullshit about being too mushy could scar him, or something like that. God, was that a bunch of bullshit.

She looked back at her computer screen and started to type again.

_"The Emotions of Motherhood_

_By Clare Edwards"_

She stopped. No. She couldn't write that. Alli and Ms. Hatzolakos were the only two people in the entire school who knew she had gone through pregnancy and now had a child. Writing this would ruin everything her parents had done to protect… well, to protect their family's precious name and integrity. They told Clare they were doing this to protect her, but she knew better now. She knew they didn't really care, otherwise, they wouldn't be sending her back to Degrassi. Would they?

She sighed, rubbing her temple as it started to throb. "Great," she groaned sarcastically, getting up and heading to the bathroom to get the Tylenol. Tylenol was the only thing she was allowed to use while breastfeeding. It didn't do much, but it did enough to let her rest peacefully instead of passing out in the kitchen like she had several days after she had gotten home from the hospital after having Kent.

She had been getting a lot of headaches lately. She didn't know if they were from hormonal instances like a pregnancy aftershock or if they were stress related. It was probably a combination of both. But either way, they came and they came with sledgehammers every single time. Every once and a while it got so bad, she could barely stand. Luckily, they had only made her unconscious three times and all three times she wasn't home alone with Kent.

She filled the shot-sized, Dixie paper cup up with water from her bathroom tap and got out three gel Tylenol pills, downing them with the entire cup and then tossed out the cup.

She sat down on the bathroom floor and curled her arm under the sling that had been holding up her child. She curled him closer to her and leaned down, kissing his forehead. "Hey Bumble Bee. I love you very much," she whispered. "Very, very much. And I swear, this won't last forever. Mommy's gonna get bette and be done with school and then you and I, we're going to play lots." She kissed his head again and sighed, "I promise."

Kent sneezed and then whined a bit, but settled when Clare laid his head carefully against her chest so he could hear her heartbeat. She remembered how her gynecologist told her that it would comfort him once he was out of her womb because before he was born it was the only comfort he had. She ran a hand through his brown hair and sighed softly, praying to God that there was something that could help her get through this. Through the sickness, the endless lights of crying from both her and Kent, an easier way to do homework, her anger toward Kent's father… If there was one thing Clare needed right now, it would be someone to help her with Kent while she did the little homework she had left over from the school day. But she doubted that help would ever come.


	3. Chapter 3: LoveDrunk

_Title: For Those Nights I Can't Remember_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Chapter: 3. LoveDrunk_

_Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

_Summary: It's been almost a year and finally, Clare's back at Degrassi, but she won't talk to anyone, but Alli. KC will do anything to figure Clare out, even break up with Jenna. Klare. Kenna. Jalli._

_Comments: Listen to the song "For Those Nights I Can't Remember" by Hedly. It reminded me so much of KC and Clare and fitted this story. This chapter was written while listening to the song "LoveDrunk" by Boy Like Girls so you guys should check it out! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. _

Clare walked up to her locker and stopped several feet in front of it, arms crossed over her chest as she watched KC leaning forward against her locker. The thing that upset the teenage mother about this situation was the girl that stood between KC and the locker. Jenna Middleton. Jenna and KC were practically eating each other's faces off and of all places to be doing so; they were doing it against Clare's locker.

Clare cleared her throat as loud as she could.

KC pulled back at the sound and looked back over his shoulder. He had shimmering pink lipstick stuck to the area surrounding his mouth. He had a look in his eyes that was stone cold, but Clare wasn't sure if it was to her or to Jenna for having put KC at Clare's locker.

"Stop making out against my locker," Clare demanded, her voicing getting louder with every word.

"Oh, this is your locker," Jenna said nonchalantly once she had caught her breath. "My mistake," she lied in even too sweet of a voice for Barbie.

Clare rolled her eyes, "Just get out of my way."

KC moved quickly out of her way while Jenna decided to take her time, stopping to fix her hair, lips, and clothes ever so slowly before moving out of Clare's way. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought of annoying Clare. "Welcome back, Clare," she said in a chipper tone.

Clare watched Jenna, with her glittering yellow and blue pom-poms, walk away with eyes that could kill.

KC watched Clare eye Jenna and sighed, shaking his head. "She means well," he assured. "More than some people." He turned to walk away.

"Excuse me?" Clare looked at him in disbelief, her eyebrows raised and her eyes now narrowed at KC.

"She's not a bad person," KC stated in Jenna's defense.

"Yesterday she dropped her pencil in Psychology and instead of getting her pencil, her huge clown feet stepped on your foot," Clare reminded, the look of disgust and, again, abandonment back on her face.

"You know what, Clare? You do not get to look at me like that. You left me," KC shouted. "You. Left. Me. Not the other way around. So stop looking so hurt! This is all your fault!"

Clare shook her head, her eyes stinging with tears, "My fault!?" She looked at him, forcing herself not to cry and bit her lip before saying, "Fuck off, KC. I didn't even want to see you. You think it's all about you. That you're all I think about. Fuck you." She gritted her teeth together and then flung open her locker.

KC punched a locker nearby and screamed before rushing off in a fuss. He ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from her as far away as he could before he did anything that could hurt her. As much as he couldn't stand her right now, he did love her.

**D:TNG**

Alli walked down the front steps of Degrassi and sat in front of the sign next to her best friend. "Clare…" she said softly. "Connor told me what happened."

Clare shook her head, pushing her hair out of her face. "I'm stupid," she stated. "I came back thinking that he'd be mine again and… I should have known he'd hook up with that fucking bitch." She bit on knuckles to fight the urge to cry.

Alli rubbed her arm gently and sighed, "Maybe he'll come around."

"Yeah, and maybe the Shep will come back to Degrassi," Clare said, taking a venomous, sarcastic tone.

Alli shook her head, "Isn't Darcy back in town tonight?" She didn't wait for her friend to respond, "Maybe if you go see your sister, talk to her. She might make you feel better."

Clare looked at Alli and shrugged, rubbing the bit marks she left on her head, "Maybe…"


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Strings

_Title: For Those Nights I Can't Remember_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Chapter: 4. Broken Strings_

_Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

_Summary: It's been almost a year and finally, Clare's back at Degrassi, but she won't talk to anyone, but Alli. KC will do anything to figure Clare out, even break up with Jenna. Klare. Kenna. Jalli._

_Comments: Listen to the song "For Those Nights I Can't Remember" by Hedly. It reminded me so much of KC and Clare and fitted this story._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. _

KC shook his head, waiting for his coffee at The Dot. "Spinner," he said, looking up from the bar top he had been staring at for the past few minutes. "Why are girls stupid?" he asked.

Spinner laughed, "Girls. Girls aren't stupid. Just… hard to understand. If anything, we're stupid, Dude." He handed KC a coffee in a to-go cup with a protective sleeve. "Jenna problems?"

KC shook his head, his eyes drifting to the window and his eyes went wide, "Clare…"

"Clare?" Spinner questioned, furrowing his brow. "Edwards?" Spinner followed KC's gaze to the front door as Darcy and Clare Edwards walked in.

Darcy and Clare looked straight at them.

"Darcy, maybe we should go somewhere else," Clare suggested at seeing KC and Spinner before her¸ holding Kent close to her in her arms.

Darcy shook her head, giving Spinner a smile, "No, Clare. We'll be fine here." She nodded to her ex-boyfriend. "Latte and a chocolate milkshake, Spin'."

Spinner nodded, mock saluting Darcy, "Yes, ma'am." He went to work.

KC shaded his face, turning away from the Edwards sisters as they took a seat on a leather couch on the opposite side of the restaurant.

Clare blew the baby in her lap a kiss and then settled him in her arm.

"He's gotten really big," Darcy stated, brushing a finger over his arm.

Clare smiled, nodding, "I know." Kent looked up at his mom with a smile and reached his hand out, grabbing Darcy's finger.

Darcy smiled, "C'mere, Cutie." She took him from her sister and placed him against her chest, rubbing his back.

Clare smiled, running a hand through her hair and watching her sister dote on her son. "He's a real heartbreaker."

Darcy gave her sister an amused look, "Who? Kent or his father?"

Clare frowned, thinking about the answer. His father sure was a pain in her ass. Even though she loved him, he wasn't, he'd never stand up and be a father. That's what her parents told her. She glanced across the room at KC and tilted her head to the side. "His father," she whispered on reply.

Darcy followed her sister's eyes and frowned, cuddling Kent close. "Clare, he should know," she said softly. "He has the right to know."

"Bullshit," Clare snapped, turning to look at her sister in disbelief. "He couldn't handle it. He'd walk out." She took Kent forcefully from her sister.

"You made him walk out," Darcy stated, pushing her bangs out of her face. "I think the one who needs a second chance here is you. Not KC."

Clare's jaw dropped, "Excuse me?" She held Kent close, covering his ears to shield him from how loud she was about to get. "I spend nine god damn months without him!" she shouted. "And I'm not about to let him fuck me over now."

Darcy shook her head, "Obviously, Clare, he already fucked you over." She grabbed her purse. "Stop being so ignorant, and talk to him." She stood up and started to leave, but stopped. "Oh, and it's almost been a year since he fucked you over." With that, the older Edwards child walked out.

Kent screamed out as he started to cry. Clare frowned, clutching him close and rocked him gently. She kissed his forehead and shushed him,

KC sighed, closing his eyes, thankful they were done talking or rather in this case shouting. God, those Edwards sisters were loud. He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to his ex-girlfriend. "Clare, you okay?" he asked softly in concern.

Clare refused to meet his eyes as she soothed her son. "Fine," she answered icily as Kent quieted down.

KC smiled a little when he noticed Kent. "Who's this little guy?" he asked.

"Umm… my brother," Clare lied quickly after searching her mind for a lie good enough to sustain him from questioning her further.

KC looked at Clare and gave her his charming smile, "Can I hold him?"

Clare looked up at him and if she wasn't holding Kent, she swore she would have swooned at the look on his face. She nodded a little, "Sure." She carefully handed the infant to KC, situating his arms so Kent was comfortable.

KC smiled down at Kent in awe, "He's so tiny."

"Well he's nine weeks, KC," Clare couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "He's bigger than he was right after he was born." She leaned over, kissing Kent on the top of his head.

KC looked at Clare. "You must really love him. I mean, you love Darcy a lot so a little baby brother. You must be psyched."

Clare smiled sadly, pushing her short hair out of her face and shrugged, "At first, I was terrified and until the last month that fear started to scatter. Then there were some… complications."

KC furrowed his brow in confusion, "Complications? Like what?"

"He was breached, for one thing. So… my mom had him induced, but he wouldn't come out so she had a C-section," Clare informed softly, trying her hardest to keep her emotions limited while still replacing her name. "His… my dad wasn't there to hold my mom's hand and help her through all this either."

KC frowned, his heart break as the intensity of her emotional level changed as she went further into her explanation. "I'm so sorry, Clare."

He leaned his head down, tilting it to the side and brushed his lips softly against hers. Clare took in a sharp breath at the soft touch of his lips on hers. After the shock of his lips set in, she stepped closer to him, pressing her lips back against his.

She pulled back, tears stinging her eyes and took Kent back in her own arms. "I have to go, KC," she said softly and walked past him as fast as she could.

KC watched her walk away in awe and painful longing. "Clare," he sighed softly, biting his bottom lip.

Clare started walking down the sidewalk. She pulled out her phone as she rushed down the sidewalk and found Alli's number in her contacts, calling her. She sighed in relief when Alli answered. "Alli? Hey. Can you come get me? I'm at The Dot… Thanks."

**D:TNG**

When Alli pulled up to The Dot, Clare got into the front seat, Kent still in her arms.

Alli raised an eyebrow. "Is that safe?" she asked skeptically.

"Just drive," Clare replied, rolling her eyes and looked down at Kent, rubbing his arm.

Alli shrugged and continued off down the street. "Where to?" she asked. "I have to meet Johnny in, like," she glanced at her clock, "twenty minutes." She stole a look at Clare and saw the anger in her eyes and smiled, "Or I don't. I'll just… call and cancel."

"Yeah, because trust me, Alli, you don't want to have a boyfriend," Clare assured, rocking her son as much as she could while sitting in the car.

"But Johnny is my boyfriend," Alli reminded in a 'duh' tone.

Clare glared at her, "Oh, yeah. I forgot you lose brain cells when you're with him."

Alli frowned, "Clare, just because you ditched KC, doesn't make him a bad guy and that doesn't make Johnny a bad guy either."

"Johnny's always been a bad guy, Alli. You're just too stupid to realize it," Clare informed, shaking her head at Alli's idiotic manners.

Alli felt a lump form in her throat and her bottom lip trembled, "You… you think I'm stupid."

Clare frowned and looked at Alli, "No. Alli, I… I didn't mean it." She sighed, shrugging, "I just… I'm upset and… after what he did to you…"

"That was almost four years ago," Alli reminded. "And I don't see why you hate him so much."

"Hmmmm, Alli. Why do I hate the guy who sent my best friend's naked body to his friend?" Clare asked sarcastically. "I need to think hard about this one."

Alli shook her head, rolling her eyes, "Stop being such a bitch, Clare. Just because you don't want to have a relationship with KC even though you had his son, doesn't mean you can tell me that there's something wrong with my relationship. You're just as fucked up as I am."

Clare closed her eyes, shaking her head, "No I'm not."

"You not that same good little Christian girl you were when you first came to Degrassi. You're a teenage single mother, who's afraid of the guy she's in love with," Alli continued on.

"I don't love anyone," Clare stated, looking up at Alli as she tried not to cry. "I don't love him at all."

"Who are you trying to convince, Clare?" Alli asked, pulling into Clare's driveway. She looked at her friend and sighed, "Because not even you believe that you don't love him."

Clare bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes again, starting to cry.

Alli frowned and scooted over on the seat, wrapping her arm around Clare's shoulders. She pulled her friend closer as she cried.

"What do I do, Alli?" Clare sobbed, looking at Kent. "Jenna owns KC. I could never get him back."

"Jenna isn't you. And she only seems to own KC," Alli reminded. "Jenna's just a cold heartless bitch with flash pom-poms and revealing clothes. She's only with KC for social and sexual reasons."

"And what about him? Why is KC with her?" Clare asked, wiping at her own eyes before she could bother Kent too much. She leaned her head down and kissed her son's forehead.

Alli sighed, giving Clare's shoulder a comforting squeeze, "I dunno."

Clare looked up at Alli with sad blue eyes that were still shining with tears and bloodshot from crying. Alli smoothed out Clare's hair and kissed her cheek. Clear gave the smallest hint of a sad smile. Alli sighed, leaning her head against Clare's, "We'll figure it out. I swear."

Clare nodded, closing her eyes, "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5: Damned If I Do Ya

_Title: For Those Nights I Can't Remember_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Chapter: 5. Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)_

_Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

_Summary: It's been almost a year and finally, Clare's back at Degrassi, but she won't talk to any*one, but Alli. KC will do anything to figure Clare out, even break up with Jenna. Klare. Kenna. Jalli. __"Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)" is by All Time Low._

_Comments: Listen to the song "For Those Nights I Can't Remember" by Hedly. It reminded me so much of KC and Clare and fitted this story._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. _

KC stood around in the gym, waiting for the game to start. He had his headphones in his ears and bobbed his head to the music blaring in his ears.

He stopped abruptly at the sight of the blue-eyed red head taking a seat in the bleachers with her friends and an infant. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. He waited to see if he'd catch her eye and felt a surge go through him when her eyes met his. He lifted his hand, giving her a little wave. Clare gave him a wave back and a half smile, nodding a little. KC smiled a little more.

The smile faded when Jenna stepped in front of KC, distorting his view of Clare. He sighed, rolling his eyes at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jenna demanded, her arms crossed over her chest, but you could barely tell with her pom-poms in her hands all over her chest. She turned around before he could answer and quickly spotted Clare, who busy playing with some baby. "Ew. Really?" she couldn't help but laugh.

"Really what?" KC asked, trying to play it off that nothing was going on.

Jenna turned back to KC. "Shut up, Loser, and go warm up." She moved closer to KC, leaning up on her toes and whispered hotly, reaching out and holding onto his head phones, "Or should I help you warm up in the locker room?"

KC swallowed hard, fighting the urge not to give in to Jenna and her womanly wiles that she had been using on him all year. He pulled out his headphones and stepped back from her. "I'm good," he assured coldly, not wanting anything to do with his own girlfriend. He put his iPod in his towel under the bench and rushed to join his teammates on the court for warm ups.

Jenna crossed her arms back over her chest with a pleased smirk as Dave walked up behind her.

"What are you up too, Jen?" Dave asked her quietly.

Jenna grinned to herself at the sound of his voice. "Nothing, Dumbass." She started walking away, "C'mon. Let's go make out in the locker room before the game." Dave only followed her like a lost puppy to the locker room.

**D:TNG**

Alli picked up Kent, brushing noses with him. "Well aren't you just the sweetest little angel in the world," she cooed to him.

Johnny quirked an eyebrow, speaking up for the first time since Alli picked him up for the game, "You're not getting one."

Alli frowned, jutting her lips out in a pout, "Why not?"

"Because you're not ready for one," Johnny stated in reply.

Clare smiled; nodding from where she was on Alli's other side, "For once in my life, Alli, I agree with him. Babies are a lot of work."

Johnny smiled, seeing that Clare took his side, "See, even the mommy knows that Auntie Alli can't handle it."

"Mommy?" Connor spoke up from where he was next to Clare, furrowing his brows.

The three turned to look at Connor.

"Whoops," Johnny shrugged when Clare turned and glared at him.

Clare sighed, running a hand through her hair, "God help me."

**D:TNG**

KC walked into the locker room. Coach Nash had sent him on a mission and it would be his head if he didn't return with Dave. He sighed, looking around and stopped when he the corner into another section of the locker room. There stood Jenna and Dave, pressed up against each other with their mouths eating each other's faces off.

KC didn't feel his heart break or even the least bit sad. In fact, he felt the opposite. He felt relieved. Now he had an actual reason to break up with Jenna instead of just his confusion that was going on in his head recently. He sighed, running a hand through his messy brown hair and shook his head.

Jenna heard him sigh and turned her head away from Dave long enough to see KC. "Oh god. KC, I…" she started sweetly in surprise with a bit of a stutter, shoving Dave off of her.

KC rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "I don't think so. I have a game to get to."

"Give me a kiss first, Loser," Jenna demanded, hands on her hips and pouting her lips out for a kiss.

"In case you didn't notice, Jenna, we're over," KC stated and couldn't help but smile. "Wow, that feels good." He looked at Dave, mumbling, "Game starting." With that, he walked away.

Dave looked at Jenna and just followed KC out to the gym in silence.

"Dammit, KC!" Jenna shouted, stomping her foot on the ground. "Get back here, you asshole!"

**D:TNG**

Clare was standing by the locker room with Connor and Kent in her arms, explaining the actual truth of why she was back and what was going on with her for the past several months when KC walked out of the locker room.

KC smiled at immediately seeing Clare. "Clare," he said to get her attention.

Clare turned around and smiled at such a pleasant surprise, "KC. Hi."

"You busy after the game tonight?"" KC asked hopefully, giving her a bashful yet charming smile. A smile that she knew very well and had suckered her into many a thing in their relationship.

Clare shook her head, handing Kent over to Connor, "Nope."

KC nodded with a grin, "Awesome. Want to go out with me?"

Clare's eyes went wide and she couldn't help but become speechless at the request. She looked at him with a grin that matched his and nodded enthusiastically in reply, her short, red hair falling in her face.

KC nodded, brushing her hair carefully out of her face, "Sweet." He kissed her softly on the cheek and then walked away with a confidence no one had seen since Clare disappeared.

Clare waited until he was gone before jumping up and down in excitement, squealing like a little girl.

Connor raised an eyebrow and held Kent out to her to take him because he had no idea what he was doing with her son.

Clare took in a deep breath to calm down and took Kent back, running to their seats. "Alli!" she shouted.

Jenna walked out of the locker room, red in the face with her makeup and hair back in perfect order. She glared at Clare's petite form as the brainiac rushed away. "This isn't over," she swore under her breath.


	6. Chapter 6: Good to You

_Title: For Those Nights I Can't Remember_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Chapter: 6. Good to You_

_Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

_Summary: It's been almost a year and finally, Clare's back at Degrassi, but she won't talk to anyone, but Alli. KC will do anything to figure Clare out, even break up with Jenna. Klare. Kenna. Jalli._

_Comments: Listen to the song "For Those Nights I Can't Remember" by Hedly. It reminded me so much of KC and Clare and fitted this story. This chapter is named after the beautiful Marinas Trench's "Good to You" with Kate Voegele. It's beautiful and perfect for this chapter and Klare._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. _

Clare held her sweater tight around herself as she watched Alli put Kent in her car and smiled a little. In fact, she hadn't stopped smiling since KC had asked her to go out with him after the game, which of course, Degrassi Panthers had won again.

Alli shut the car door and looked at Clare, smiling back at her. "Hey Smiley Face," she teased, trying to get Clare's attention.

"I'm still here, Alli," Clare assured with a little laugh. She furrowed her brow, pursing her lips together, "You sure you can handle Kent? I mean, you're good with him, but he's going to need to be fed and changed and…"

Alli held her hands up to silence her friend, cutting her off, "I can handle it. I have the diaper bag with everything I need in it. And when in doubt, I have your number in my cell phone. But I assure you, I won't need it."

Clare nodded with a sigh, but still hadn't stopped smiling, "Thank you, Alli. I owe you."

Alli nodded with a shrug and a laugh, "I know." She wrapped Clare up in her arms, giving her a hug. "Have fun, okay? You deserve it."

Clare laughed, hugging her friend back, "I'll try my hardest, I swear."

Alli nodded, pulling back a bit, "Good. Now, I better go before Johnny makes Kent cry. Or the other way around." She headed to the driver's seat of her car with a small giggle.

Clare stood on the curb, watching her friend take off with her son in the backseat. She pushed her hair back out of her eyes with a sigh and closed her eyes. She hated being away from Kent, but this was KC Guthrie. Not only was he the father of her child, but he was also the guy she was and still is in love with.

A hand brushed against Clare's, making her jump a bit. She calmed down when she turned her head and saw KC standing beside her. She looked at him, taking his hand in hers and sighed contently.

KC looked at her in wonder of the unconditional love he had seen between Clare and the infant she had been spending time with the past few days. "You really love your little brother, huh?" he said in awe and disbelief.

Clare nodded, looking up at him with a smile, "I really do."

KC pulled her close to him by her hand and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. "Can I have this dance?" he asked with a smile, trying his hardest to brighten the mood.

Clare furrowed her brow in confusion, wrapping her free arm around his torso, "But there's no music."

"So?" KC shrugged. "Who needs music to dance with the most beautiful girl in the world?"

Clare blushed, looking down and nodded, "I'll dance with you."

KC stepped them to the side and started leading her in a small waltz. Clare was slightly surprised at how well he was at waltzing.

Clare looked up at him, "Where did you learn to waltz?"

KC laughed a little, "Manny and Jay's wedding. I work at Jay's shop and Manny told me if I was going to their wedding then I have to learn how to waltz. I think she just wanted Jay to learn to waltz and used me as an excuse to get him to take lessons."

Clare couldn't help but laugh, "Manny Santos made you learn to waltz…" She paused, looking slightly confused, "You work at Jay's shop? Since when?"

KC cleared his throat a bit, trying to answer without making it too awkward, "Um… well, since… you left."

Clare frowned, looking down, "Oh…"

KC shook his head, "No, don't be upset. I got a job. That's nothing to be sad about, Gorgeous." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He smiled a little, trying to get her to talk to him as they danced on in the parking lot, "When did you get this beautiful hair cut?"

Clare looked back up at him with a small smile.

**D:TNG**

KC unlocked the door to Jay's auto shop garage and took Clare's hand, helping her up the step that was between the shop and the outside.

Clare looked around and smiled proudly, "I cannot believe you got a job."

KC shrugged, "Well, it wasn't easy. Jay's not the easiest guy to work for."

"Not the easiest guy to live with either."

KC and Clare both jumped at the sound of the voice, but turned around to the same open kitchen where Manny Hogart stood with a mug of coffee in her hand. "KC, he told you not to bring your dates back and…" Manny paused when she realized the girl with whom KC had brought. "Oh my god! Clare Edwards, you look amazing!" she gloated, setting down her coffee and rushing to give her friend's sister a hug.

Clare hugged Manny back with a laugh, "Hey."

"Oh god, your sister is uber worried about you after your fight the other day at The Dot," Manny informed. "She even canceled her date with Peter."

Clare frowned, "Oh, she did. That doesn't sound like Darcy."

Manny shrugged, giving Clare her 'duh' voice, "You are her little sister. She's totally koo-koo bananas for you, Kiddo."

KC smiled at the small exchange between the girls and shook his head, "Manny, where's the boss?"

Manny waved him off, "His office."

KC walked away from the girls, heading to Jay's office to see his boss.

Manny sat down in the kitchen, picking her coffee back up. "So… did you tell him?"

Clare shook her head, rolling her eyes, "No. I don't know if I will."

Manny frowned, "Oh, c'mon, Clare. That guy is totally head over heels for you. You should have seen him all summer. He was hunched around her with a frown and a broken heart looking for work. I think Jay gave him the job because he was worried KC would kill himself. KC and Jay have stuff in common."

"Like cars?" Clare took a shot as if it were an obvious similarity.

Manny shook her head before taking a sip of coffee, "Being a hopeless romantic."

**D:TNG**

KC walked into Jay's office where Jay was typing on his computer. "Boss," he said, trying to get the older man's attention.

Jay looked up and smiled, immediately getting up from his chair and going to his pal and employee, "Hey Bro! What's up?"

KC shrugged nonchalantly, "Nothing really. I was just showing Clare where I work."

"Clare Edwards," Jay couldn't help but smile and gave his employee a friendly punch in the shoulder. "Damn, you got her back."

"Sort of. We're kind of on a date right now, but she's talking to Manny at the moment," KC shrugged.

"Well then go interrupt her. Manny likes to talk. The only way to get her to stop is to cut her off yourself," Jay informed factually.

KC laughed, shaking his head at the marriage of the couple, "You two have a very interesting relationship."

"It works for us," Jay shrugged.

**D:TNG**

Manny smiled, "How's your little angel? I haven't seen him since Darcy and I went to see you in the hospital."

Clare couldn't help but smile as she opened her purse to pull out a picture. "He's great. Healthy. Sweet." She handed Manny the picture she had gotten taken two weeks earlier of her son. "He has KC's eyes."

Manny took the picture and awed, "He is so precious, Clare! And he has hair now too. Awww."

Clare laughed, nodding, "I know. He's so beautiful and a lot bigger now. Alli keeps asking Johnny for a baby every time she's around both of them."

Manny laughed, shaking her head, "That's too crazy. You told her no, right?"

Clare nodded, "Always. She's gone through a lot while we're in high school. She couldn't handle a baby right now. I'd know."

"When you gonna tell KC?" Manny asked softly as if the boys were in the next room listening to their conversation while handing back the picture of Kent.

Clare put the picture back in her purse and sighed, shaking her head, "Maybe if we're in a real, steady, committed relationship, I'll tell him. But if he doesn't like our relationship, I don't think I will."

Manny frowned softly, putting her mug down and sighed, "Clare, I…"

"Manny."

The girls looked up to find KC and Jay walking in.

"What?" Manny asked, eyeing her husband.

"I think you should let them go. Clare's ear is probably talked off and she doesn't want to listen to you anymore or she'll go deaf," Jay stated, walking over and wrapping his arms around his wife. He kissed her cheek and looked at KC. "Better get Clare out of here before she can't hear you whisper sweet nothings in her ear ever again," he teased the young couple.

KC held his hand out to Clare and she willingly took his hand to help her stand. Clare looked at KC and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek before walking out of the room. KC grinned, stealing a glance at the married couple in front of him. They were watching the teens and enjoying the sweetness and innocence the two had for each other. KC turned and walked after Clare.

**D:TNG**

Alli walked out of her bathroom and into her room, but stopped at the sight before her on her bed. Johnny was lying propped up against the headboard with Kent in his arms. Both were asleep and looked rather content where they were.

Alli couldn't help but smile at this and walked over to her bed. As much as she didn't want to wake Johnny up, she remembered Clare's nurse at the hospital saying something about how dangerous it was to sleep with an infant in bed with you.

Alli reached over and shook Johnny's shoulder gently, whispering, "Hey Uncle Johnny."

Johnny's eyes popped opened and he sat up a bit more, swaddling Kent closer as if he had to protect the infant, "What?" He sighed in relief at seeing his girlfriend, "Alli."

Alli smiled, "As cute as it is, you're not supposed to sleep with an infant in your arms while you're on a bed." She brushed a hand through Johnny's hair, "And it is cute." She kissed his cheek.

Johnny smiled softly, closing his eyes when he kissed her. He scooted over and nodded to her, "C'mon, Backwoods."

Alli climbed up next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and gazed down at the sleeping infant. "I think I could get used this," she said softly.

"Too used to it," Johnny agreed with a nod. He smiled at her, "You're not half bad at the auntie thing, Bhandari."

Alli smiled, blushing a bit, "I already knew that, but thank you."

**D:TNG**

KC and Clare walked hand-in-hand up the street to Alli's house, where she had to pick up Kent. The two stopped in front of the Bhandari's house and Clare turned to face KC.

"This is my stop," Clare informed softly.

KC frowned a bit, "You're staying at Alli's?"

Clare nodded, not really planning on it, but she had to lie because she hadn't mentioned Kent the whole night to KC since they left the school, "Yeah."

KC sighed softly, reaching out and pushing her hair back out of her face and behind her ear. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers softly. Clare closed her eyes, kissing him back. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Clare wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling her up to him as her heart started to race faster. KC traced the outline of her lips with his tongue, asking her for entrance to her mouth. Clare obliged, opening her mouth and tangled her tongue with his.

"Clare!"

Clare pulled back, breathless, from the kiss and looked up at the window where her voice was being called from.

Alli's head was popping out of her bedroom window and she looked a bit distressed. "If you don't hurry, my parents are going to kill me!" she whispered her shout loud enough for the couple to hear her.

Clare rolled her eyes, reassuring, "I'm coming! Just give me a min…" She stopped when her head started to throb with pain. "Minute."

Alli rolled her eyes with a dramatic sigh before closing her window.

Clare grabbed the top of her head as if to steady herself as her breathing slowed down.

KC watched her, starting to worry, "Clare?"

Clare shook her head, looking at the blurring blob of KC before her as the pain shot through her head, "I-I… I'm fine."

KC placed his hands on her shoulders as she started to sway. "No you're not," KC stated.

Clare shook her head, whimpering, "My head."

KC pulled her close to steady her and ran a hand gently through her hair to soothe her. "It's okay. It's okay," he whispered in her ear. "Just keep breathing. Deep breaths, Clare."

Clare took deep breaths which sounded a bit wheezy because of the distress she was in. "KC…" she started to cry, leaning against him with all her weight as the pain clouded over her.

KC wrapped himself tighter around her as she went limp and quiet, her head dropping on his chest. "Clare?" he questioned in panic. "Clare?" He tilted her head back to look at her calm face, her eyes shut closed gently. "Clare! Clare, talk to me!" He scooped her up, screaming out, "Somebody, help! Clare!"

He fell on his knees with her in his arms, trying not to cry. "Clare, c'mon. I just… I just got you back," he cried. "Don't leave me. Please…"


	7. Chapter 7: Beautiful

_Title: For Those Nights I Can't Remember  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 7. Beautiful  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: It's been almost a year and finally, Clare's back at Degrassi, but she won't talk to anyone, but Alli. KC will do anything to figure Clare out, even break up with Jenna. Klare. Kenna. Jalli.  
Comments: Listen to the song "For Those Nights I Can't Remember" by Hedly. It reminded me so much of KC and Clare and fitted this story. The title for chapter 7 is "Beautiful" by Eminem. It's a good song and perfect for this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. _

"Clare..."

"Clare..."

"Clare..."

Clare's eyes slowly opened to be met with a light shining in her eyes. She winced with a groan, immediately closing her eyes to save her sight from the light. "Wha...?"

She slowly opened her eyes to find the small light shining directly in her eyes. She waved her hand out to push the light away, turned face into the pillow while closing her eyes.

Sighs filled the room and then a soft click sounded.

A hand brushed through Clare's hair.

"Oh god, Clare..."

Clare lifted her head enough to open her eyes and see her mother. "Mommy?"she whispered in confusion. She furrowed her brow, her head raising a bit more only to be met with a dizzy spell and dropped her head back against the pillow.

Judy shook her head, frowning, "Baby, just rest. You need some sleep."

Clare raked her brain for what happened before she got here. "KC... where's KC...?" she asked, still a bit groggy.

"He's in the hallway with Alli and Kent," Judy replied quietly. "I'll let him in when you're feeling a little better."

"No," Clare stated. "I... I want to see him. Please."

Judy sighed, "Clare, I don't think you should see..."

Clare pouted, shaking her head and starting to grow frustrated with her mother, "Just let me see him, Mom. It's not that difficult. Get up, open the door, let him in, and let us have some privacy."

"You're not getting any privacy. The last time I let you have some privacy with KC, you popped out Kent," Judy informed.

"Then have Alli come in with too," Clare said, her head still hurting. She pushed her hair back. "Just let KC in."

Judy blew out a breath of frustration and got up, leaving her daughter be.

**D:TNG**

KC was pacing the hallway outside of Clare's hospital room.

Alli was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with Kent in her arms. She sighed, closing her eyes, "KC, stop pacing. You're making me dizzy."

KC froze and turned to Alli. He sat down next to her with a sigh.

Alli looked up at KC. "KC... Clare... there's something really important she hasn't told you," Alli said softly, rubbing Kent'd arm with her index finger.

KC looked back at her with a curious face, "Like what?"

"Well... she..." Alli started, but was cut off when the door to Clare's hospital room.

KC and Alli both turned to the door to find Judy standing there restless, her eyes bloodshot from crying for so long. She stepped out of the way of the door and cleared her throat a bit. "She wants to see the both of you," she informed and walked away.

KC got up and helped Alli since she was swaddling the infant. The two walked in slowly, closing the door behind them.

Allie sighed in relief, tears filling her eyes at the sight of her best friend in the hospital, "Clare..."

Clare looked up and smiled a little, "Alli, relax. It was just a bad migraine. I'll be fine. I'm on the IV meds right now."

Alli nodded a little and quirked an eyebrow. "So does that mean you can't hold Kent?" she teased a bit.

Clare sat up a bit and shook her head, "I can always hold Kent." She held her arms out, "C'mere, Bumble Bee." Alli handed Kent over to Clare willingly. Clare held her son close and kissed his forehead. "Hello Angel. I missed you."

KC smiled a little and walked over to Clare's side. "Hey Beautiful," he greeted softly, running a finger down the side of her face.

Clare blushed slightly, leaning toward his touch. "Hi," she said bashfully. She looked up at him and frowned, "I'm sorry for scaring you."

KC shook his head, "It's okay." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and sighed, "I just didn't know you get such bad headaches."

Clare shrugged, looking down at Kent, who was sucking on his mother's finger, "They come and go. I usually only get one a day. They're not always this bad."

KC looked down at the infant in Clare's arms and furrowed his brow. "So why isn't your mom watching your brother?"

Clare searched her mind for some sort of a lie, but she was still a little hazy from the headache and passing out. "Ummm..."

"She was just... missing him so much," Alli lied for her friend with a hopeful smile.

KC gave Alli a weird look. "Alli, you so suck at lying," he stated and looked back at Clare for an answer.

Clare fixed the blanket around Kent and shrugged, "Well... it's... it's because he's mine. He's my son, KC."

KC's face dropped. She had a kid. He felt his heart race and shuffled his feet beneath him. "Who's is he?" he asked, praying to God it wasn't that Reese kid that had an infatuation with Clare. He hated that kid more than words can describe.

Clare looked up at him bravely and stared him right in the eyes. The words slipped from her lips confidently, "He's yours." She stopped, her eyes going wide in shock with how well she stated such a fact. She hadn't wavered or broke down cry like she thought she would. At least, not yet.

KC glared at her, clenching his fists, "Excuse me? You're telling me you had my own kid and decided not to tell me." He shook his head, anger boiling through his blood. "Tell me, Clare. How the fuck does that even make sense?" he shouted at her, making Kent cry.

Clare covered her son's ear, pressing his other ear against her chest to protect his sensitive eardrums. "Good job, KC," she said sarcastically, trying to rock him unsuccessfully on the bed. "And now I can't even rock him to relax him, dammit."

"Fuck that, Clare! You're avoiding my question!" KC continued to yell. He gripped her arm harshly to get her to look at him. "How the fuck do you keep something this important from me!?" he asked again, lowering his voice as not to scare her.

Clare pulled her arm from his grip, jerking her son which made him scream louder. "Because my parents made me! Okay? I didn't want to keep it from you. The more I thought about telling you, the closer it got to my due date. Then they induced labor because he was breached and it didn't work so they did a C-section..." she trialled off, closing her eyes to keep herself from crying. She took in a deep breath, refusing to look at him. "I knew if I called you to see me in the hospital, you'd know something was up."

"Obviously something had happened. You disappeared out of thin air, Clare," KC said, much calmer and gentler now.

Alli cleared her throat, taking attention away from the current situation. She pointed to the door. "I think I'll leave you two alone." She grabbed her sweater and walked out of the room.

KC looked back at Clare and took Kent from Clare. He looked down at him and bounced slowly from foot to foot, soothing Kent rather quickly and then looked back at Clare. "I don't see why you didn't call me. I would have loved to hold your hand," he informed softly.

Clare smiled softly, pushing the stray hairs out of her face, "I was scared you'd hate me."

KC shook his head, "Remember? I promised. I could never hate you, Clare." He looked down at Kent in his arms and grinned, "Besides, he's awful cute. He is your son." He gave the infant a kiss on the forehead and looked back at the child's mother.

Clare shook her head, "His prettiest feature is his eyes. They're definitely yours."

KC sat on the edge of the bed next to Clare and leaned in to her, kissing her softly on the lips. Clare kissed him back gingerly with a smile. She pulled back from him and then laid her head on his shoulder, clutching his arm and looking down at their son.


	8. Chapter 8: Misery Business

_Title: For Those Nights I Can't Remember  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 8. Misery Business  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: It's been almost a year and finally, Clare's back at Degrassi, but she won't talk to anyone, but Alli. KC will do anything to figure Clare out, even break up with Jenna. Klare. Kenna. Jalli.  
Comments: Listen to the song "For Those Nights I Can't Remember" by Hedly. It reminded me so much of KC and Clare and fitted this story. "Misery Business" is owned by Paramore.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

KC was in the nursery at the Edwards' house, holding Kent in his arms while he waited for Clare to get ready for school. He smiled at the infant, who was waving his hands in the air, "And when Mommy gets finished getting ready, we'll call Auntie Alli to come pick us up to go to school and you'll be good for Mrs. Bhandari because Nana's sick today."

Kent blew bubbles at his dad and then yawned a little, cuddling into KC.

KC smiled softly, sitting down in the rocking chair and rocked his son.

Clare walked in and smiled, shaking her head, "C'mon, Daddy. Alli's on her way." She exited the doorway and went to the bathroom to take out her curlers she had left in over night.

KC sighed, rolling his eyes, "But I don't want to leave him..."

"I don't either," Clare called from her bathroom, pulling out a curler and dropping it on her counter.

KC kissed his son's head, getting up with him and headed to the bathroom. "But he doesn't want us to leave." He looked at the infant in his arms, "Do you, Kent? Huh? No. Yeah, Daddy shouldn't go to school. He should stay home with you."

Clare glanced over at her boyfriend and couldn't help but laugh. "We have to go to school, KC. I promise to bring him by after school at the shop," she swore with a smile, taking out the last of her curlers.

KC sighed in frustration, "Fuck. I have work, don't I?"

Clare eyed him, "KC, not around Kent." She walked over and took their son from him, heading back to the nursery to put him down in the crib while she got his things together.

KC followed her and grabbed the diaper bag out of the corner.

Alli walked into the nursery with a smile, "Hello parents." She headed over to crib, peering inside and waved with a grin, "Hi Gorgeous." She reached into the crib, picking up her nephew, cooing, "How are you today, you beautiful little boy?" She cradled him close with a huge grin. "You are so cute."

Clare smiled, putting Kent's blanket into the diaper bag, "Alli, are you sure your mom doesn't mind watching him?"

Alli shook her head, looking up at the teenage mother, "Not at all. She's really excited to watch a baby, actually. She hasn't played with one in a long time." She kissed the top of Kent's head and bounced around the room slowly.

Clare nodded, pushing her curls out of her face and took the bag from KC. "Babe, can you get my backpack?" she asked, slinging the diaper bag on her shoulder.

KC nodded, "Of course." He kissed Clare's cheek before heading to her room to get her backpack.

Alli looked up at her best friend and smiled, looking rather shocked at the bouncy curls on her friend's head, "Your hair looks gorgeous."

Clare shrugged nonchalantly, blushing slightly as she changed the topic quickly, "I'll go get Kent's car seat. Is your car unlocked?"

Alli nodded, "Yeah. Just put it in the back."

Clare nodded and left the room as KC walked in. He stopped in the doorway, watching Clare walk down the stairs. He sighed heavily with a smile.

Alli smirked, watching KC, "You are so smitten." She walked up behind him to talk to him a little quieter so Clare couldn't hear them if she was still in the house.

KC turned to Alli, giving her a weird look, "Smitten?" He shook his head, "I dunno about smitten."

"You're a smitten kitten," Alli teased, walking past KC with Kent in her arms and then headed down the stairs.

KC rolled his eyes with a smiled, following Alli down the stairs.

**D:TNG**

Clare opened her locker to take out her lunch and stopped, staring at the picture of her son held up on her locker with a magnet. She smiled a little, touching the picture ever so gently. She flipped her head to get her curls out of her face.

KC came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed the side of neck softly.

Clare's eyes fluttered closed and sighed softly in contentment. "Hi Baby," she greeted in a whisper.

KC's nose rubbed into her hair, taking in the smell of her vanilla shampoo and smiling, "He Beautiful." He kissed the side of her head and looked at the picture she was gazing at. "He's fine, Clare," he assured. "Mrs. Bhandari's gonna take good care of him."

Clare nodded, closing her eyes, "I know."

KC laid his head on her shoulder, rubbing Clare's stomach to ease her. She leaned back into him comfortably.

**D:TNG**

Jenna stood down the hall, glaring at KC and Clare in disgust. "Ugh, Dave, look at this," she whined, elbowing the boy standing next to her in the chest.

"Ouch," Dave groaned, rubbing his chest as he caught his breath. He turned to look at the reunited couple. "What about them?" he asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"It's disgusting," Jenna informed, crossing her arms over her revealed chest.

Dave rose an eyebrow, "So? Let 'em be, Jenna."

"Fuck off," Jenna stated, stepping on his foot with the heal of her stilettos.

Dave winced painfully, gripping his foot when she stepped off of him.

Jenna pushed her long blonde hair back with a pout. "I'm going to break them up if it kills me," she informed factually, narrowing her eyes at the couple.

Dave shook his head after nursing his foot. "There's no way, Jenna. Clare is as perfect as crystal. You got nothing on her that will make KC go back to you."

Jenna rose an eye brow, watching KC and Clare walk away down the hall. "Then I'll find something that will make Clare break up with KC," she shrugged nonchalantly. "One way or another, they'll break up. And I'll make sure of that." She turned back to Dave, grabbing him by the front of his shirt forcefully, "C'mon, Loser. Let's go make out." With that, Dave let Jenna lead him away.

**D:TNG**

Clare sat at computer in the media immersion room, staring at the blank document on the screen before her. She let out a frustrated sigh, shaking her head. She still couldn't think of anything to write about for Ms. Kwan's writing assignment. While she had told KC about Kent, she wasn't completely sure she was ready to tell the whole school about her eleven months of pain, suffering, and chubby ankles.

She rubbed her eyes with a yawn and dropped her head to the side in frustration.

"Hey Clare-Bear!"

Clare's eyes went wide in surprise. "Oh god, no..." she mumbled with a groan.

Jenna popped up in front of Clare with a sweet grin that barely fit on the cheerleader's face. "Whatcha writin'?" she asked, turning the computer monitor around hopefully. She frowned at the sight of the blank document, her voice expressing her disappointment, "Oh..."

Clare rolled her eyes at Jenna's reaction, turning the screen back to herself. "What? Didn't find something to ruin my life with?" she asked, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

Jenna smiled fakely, "Why on earth would I want to do that, Clare-Bear?"

Clare shook her head, exiting the program and logging off the computer, "I don't have time for this, Jenna." She got up, grabbing her backpack and purse and started for the exit only to have Jenna block her in the doorway.

"No!" Jenna shouted anxiously. "I mean..." she smiled, flipped her long blonde hair. "Don't go. We used to be such great friends." She took Clare's hands in hers, pressing them to Jenna's chest as if to touch her heart. She pouted sadly, "Whatever happened, Clare-Bear?"

Clare snapped her hands back from Jenna's hold and stated simply, "You became a bitch." She gave Jenna an annoyed look. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet Alli at her car so we can pick up my... brother from day care," she informed, almost faltering at the lie.

Jenna stepped out of the way with a sweet face, letting Clare pass. She watched the brainiac walk away with narrowed eyes.

**D:TNG**

Clare walked into the auto shop with a baby carrier in her hand and the diaper bag slung over her shoulder. She gave her boyfriend's boss a smile, setting the carrier down, "Hey Jay. Do you know where KC went?"

Jay looked up from where he was behind the cashier stand and nodded, "Yeah. He's in the shop somewhere. You want me to go get him?"

Clare shook her head, "No, I'll go find him." She nodded to the carrier next to her, "Would you watch him though?"

Jay nodded with a smile, walking over to Clare and the infant, "Of course I would." He picked up the carrier and headed down the hall to his office.

Clare walked into the shop with a smile and stopped, looking around for her boyfriend. She smiled when she saw him looking at a car with a checkboard in his hands. She walked over and tilted her head to the side, speaking loud enough to get his attention, "It look okay?"

KC looked up at her and smiled, nodding, "Yeah, just doing a little check-up before I give it the all good. The boss would kill me if it wasn't totally perfect." He looked back at the car and slammed the hood before turning back to Clare. "Where's the midget?"

"With Jay in his office," Clare replied before going and giving KC a kiss.

"I missed you," KC whispered sweetly, running a hand through her curly hair.

Clare grinned, "I missed you too."

**D:TNG**

Jenna hummed softly to herself as she walked down the vacant halls of Degrassi after her cheerleading practice. She froze suddenly at the sound of commotion coming from down the hall. She quickly turned to the side, hiding behind a corner, but continuing to listen to the conversation going on.

"Connor!" Alli shouted, holding her hand up to silence him as they stood in the hallway after the photography club meeting. "Kent is, like, ten weeks old."

Connor frowned, furrowing his brow, "I just don't understand why Clare didn't tell me she was pregnant?"

Alli rolled her eyes, sighing in annoyance, "She didn't think you would understand, Connor." She gave him a sympathetic look, tilting her head to the side. "You should really be talking to Clare about this," she stated.

Jenna smiled, ignoring the rest of the conversation. She walked away, a look of victory in her eyes. She was going to ruin Clare Edwards' life and she knew just how to do it.


End file.
